zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You Know I Love You
You Know I Love You is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is in Nick's POV and it deals with day in the early days of Nick and Judy's legendary romance. This covers from the scene in the police car to the Gazelle concert, which, to me, happened on the same day. The concert was one of their dates. Nick is now using "honeybuns" as Judy's nickname by this point and no longer uses "carrots". Story You know I love you, right? I ask. Do I know that? Yes, yes I do, you reply. I am more than proud as you speak those wonderful words to me. You are more than just a friend to me. After all we went through together, there is no way that you and I could be just friends. We have our love, which was approved by Chief Bogo, so long as we don't let it get in the way of our work. Together, we go after the speeder we had been assigned to stop, only to discover, ironically, that it was Flash. After we write him up, we go on with our day. Just part of my brand new life as a ZPD officer. Best of all, I get to spend it with you. Finally, the day is done. It's time to go home. I ask you what you want to do that night, as we had planned a date to celebrate my first official day on the job. With a dramatic flourish, you pull out two tickets for the big Gazelle concert happening tonight. For a moment, I wonder how you got them. You reveal that you got them through Chief Bogo, who was able to get them because he is now Gazelle's fiancee. I am more than happy. What a perfect date! The night comes, and it is time to go. Because you no longer had your apartment at Grand Pangolin Arms, we had found homes across from one another at a better complex called Pawman Hill. They weren't enormous, but you tell me that they were a vast improvement over Grand Pangolin Arms. We eat dinner, and then head to the concert. What a date it is! I will always remember it. It seems that all of Zootopia is there. Chief Bogo in particular really seems to be enjoying himself. I don't dance at first, but, with that flirtatious hip-bump, I get into it. Gazelle performs each of her songs, one after the other. For this fox, all the pain is gone. I didn't expect that this would happen, but it did. I found happiness in a romance with a bunny doe, nevermind a drop-dead gorgeous bunny doe. As everything begins to wind down, we kiss in front of all present. Then you look into my eyes. The look in your gorgeous purple eyes gives me everything I need to know about what's on your mind. I smile back, eager to know about it. You know I love you, right? you ask. Do I know that? Yes, yes I do, I reply. Category:PrinceBalto's mainline Zootopia fics Category:Mainline continuity Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics